1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus mounted on a rear face of a seat back of a passenger seat in a passenger aircraft, a train, or the like and, more particularly, to a display apparatus mounted on a reclining seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An intra-aircraft display system is proposed wherein a flat display is mounted on the rear face of the back of each seat in an aircraft or train, so that a passenger facing the display can enjoy TV images or receive necessary information. A liquid crystal panel is normally employed as a flat display.
As is known, a liquid crystal display apparatus has a narrow range of allowable visual angle (directivity), and when it is viewed from an angular position falling outside the range, the image quality is considerably degraded. Since the seat back of a passenger seat normally reclines, the screen visual angle is changed in accordance with the reclining angle of the seat, which will be the seat back in front of the viewer, and a degradation in image quality inevitably occurs.
Image quality can be improved to some extent by operating an adjusting control. However, each time the reclining angle of a seat is changed, the adjusting operation must be performed. If a passenger is not accustomed to adjusting, he cannot optimally adjust the image quality.